


Operation Crash the Wedding

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fireside Girls Takedown, Fluff, Friends to Dating, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Romance, Wedding, getting married, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Katie and Phineas wedding day. And on this day, Isabella knows it’s up to her to crash the wedding and tell Phineas how she’s felt about him all these years before its to late.</p><p>Inspired by Taylor's Swift's song Speak Now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Crash the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a fanfic inspired by this song for awhile now. Hope you like it!

_Time is running out_  
 _and they said speak now  
_ _\--Taylor Swift. Speak Now_

“He’s marrying Katie.”

“What?!” Isabella stared at Gretchen in horror. “Where? When?”

“Today at the Danville Church. The wedding’s at two this afternoon.”

“What are you gonna do Izzy?” Adyson asked. Her friend was silent. “Isabella?”

“Girls, we have a wedding to crash.”

“But how?” Milly asked. “Katie disowned us, remember? None of us got invited; we can’t just—“

“We’re crashing the wedding.”

“You can’t be serious,” Holly said.

“I’m one hundred percent serious.” Isabella stepped into the middle of the group. “Gretchen, get the earpieces ready and make sure they’re operational. Holly, Adyson Milly, you three set up a tactical unit outside the church. And Ginger…hey, where’s Ginger?”

“On her honeymoon with Baljeet,” Gretchen answered.

“Ohh right.”

“You know, I always thought Buford and Baljeet would end up together,” Holly mused.

“You’re not the only one,” Adyson stated. “They act enough like a couple.”

“We’re getting off track.” Isabella waved the comments aside. “I know we’re not Fireside Girls anymore, but we still have the skills and the training to set up recons. Adyson, Holly, Milly, let me know when you’ve got the tactical unit set up.” Isabella pounded a fist into her other palm in determination. “I have to tell Phineas how I feel before it’s to late.”

* * *

_1:45 pm_

“Okay girls, this is it. Fifteen minutes until Katie walks.” Isabella cautiously took several steps inside the back room area of the church, cautiously making her way to an open door in the back. She touched a finger to the earpiece. “Sound off on positions.”

“We have a mobile tactical unit set up out back,” Holly confirmed.

“Fully operational,” Milly added.

“We now have eyes and ears all over the church.” Adyson’s voice came through the earpiece.

“Isabella, are you sure this is a good idea?” Gretchen asked. “You and Phineas have been estranged for a year now. Maybe it’d be best if—“

“I don’t care if these were the flowers you picked! Get me new ones! These are wilted!”

“Is that…”

“Miss Pageant Queen herself,” Adyson snarked. “Now I remember why she disowned us.”

“We were never good enough for her once she won that Beauty Pageant.” Holly’s voice now. “Glad that drama’s over.”

“Not for the bridesmaids,” Milly cracked.

Isabella ignored her friend’s giggles, cautiously peering around the corner of the door, trying to stay out of sight. A gaggle of bridesmaids stood in the room, Katie in the center of it all.

“I hate these colors! And the Bridesmaid dresses are the wrong style!” Katie glared at the other women. “Nadine! You’re my Maid of Honor! Fix this!” She threw a vase at the woman’s head. “And get me a new corsage!”

“Well girls, if it makes you feel any better, Katie’s dress makes her look like a pastry.” The sound of laughter came over the earpiece and Isabella frowned as the Maid of Honor scurried into the hall looking frazzled. “Poor Phineas. I’m sure this isn’t what he thought it would be like.”

“Bet you regret never telling him how you’ve felt about him all these years, huh Izzy?” Adyson asked.

She sighed. “Yeah…”

“Isabella?”

The young woman started, looking up at the familiar voice. “Phineas?!”

“Oh my gosh! It’s so good to see you!” He pulled her into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to see you get married of course.” A nervous laugh escaped her lips.

“Really?” He tilted his head to the side in confusion. “I thought Katie said she didn’t invite you.”

“She didn’t.”

“Oh.” The red head looked guilty. “I…tried to convince her to invite you and your friends, but she said the venue was over capacity.”

“Yeah. _That’s_ the reason.” Holly’s voice came over the earpiece.

Phineas smiled at her. “It really is great to see you Isabella. Even if you are technically crashing the wedding.” His eyes flicked to the floor a moment before returning to her. “I’ve really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

An awkward pause settled between the two.

“Well, I better head into the Sanctuary.” The smile faded a little. “I’m getting married in about five minutes.” He pulled at the collar of his tux, turning to walk away.

“Phineas!”

He turned around. “What is it?”

Isabella took a deep breath. “Phineas, I…it’s just, for the longest time, I…” she took another breath, searching his face. “Is this really what you want? A life with Katie? A marriage?”

“She’s…not so bad. You know, once you get used to her.” His eyes fell to his loafers a moment before slowly raising to meet hers. “Isabella, I—“

“Hate to interrupt, but I believe you’re wanted in the Sanctuary. Your bride will be making an appearance soon.” Ferb walked up, smiling at Isabella before giving her a one-armed hug.

The red head sighed. “Thanks Bro. Isabella, I’ll…see you in the audience I guess.”

Ferb turned to her as his brother walked off. “Great to see you, but best to hide behind one of the curtains in the Sanctuary. We wouldn’t want you to be seen by the bride.”

She gave him a small smile. “Thanks Ferb.”

* * *

_2 pm_

“Is that really a wedding march?” Milly asked.

“It sounds more like a funeral dirge,” Adyson added. “So Izzy, what’s the plan now?”

A tear slid down the woman’s cheek. “No more plans, no more schemes. He’s getting married and I couldn’t tell him how I’ve felt about him all these years.” Her voice cracked. “It’s over.”

“We’re so sorry Isabella,” said Gretchen.

“If it’s over, then what do you need us for?” Holly asked.

“Moral support.”

“Do you Katie take Phineas to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Isabella, you can’t give up yet,” Adyson said. “Based on the conversation you were having with him five minutes ago, it sounded like he doesn’t even want to get married.”

“He probably wishes it was you up there instead of Katie,” Milly pointed out.

“And do you Phineas take Katie to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Uhh…”

Isabella’s head snapped up, trained on the red head standing at the alter.

“Izzy? You there?” Holly asked. “What’s happening?”

“He’s hesitating.”

“Then do something!” All four girls yelled.

“I-“ Phineas swallowed. “I do.”

“If anyone objects to the union of these two in Holy Matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

“I OBJECT!” Isabella refrained from covering her mouth with a hand as she emerged from behind the curtain, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. “I object.” All eyes turned to her as she made her way across an empty pew, standing in the middle of the aisle.

The red head turned, blinking at her in surprise. “Isabella?”

“You’re marrying the wrong girl.” Several gasps went up from the assembled congregation. “Phineas, for the longest time, ever since we were kids, I’ve liked you.” She cleared her throat. “No. Not like. Like is to strong a word for how I feel about you. I _love_ you Phineas. I’m _in love_ with you. I’ve been in love with you since we were six.” She gestured to the woman at the alter. “I know you’re marrying Katie and if this is what you want, if she makes you happy, then I’ll step aside and let you marry her. But if you don’t? Well…I had to take this chance. I had to tell you how I feel because if I hadn’t…” she swallowed. “I would have regretted it.”

“But, I-I don’t understand. Why are you telling me this now?”

“I was to scared to tell you. But when I heard that note of hesitation in your voice, I just…I didn’t want to stand in the way of your happiness.”

“But, you _are_ my happiness Isabella.” Phineas took the three steps down to the floor. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted. Katie’s great, but…Ferb told me a few years ago how you felt about me. You never acted like you were interested. I thought you’d gotten over me and it was time to move on. If I had known…” the slightest of smiles quirked his lips. “I would have called off the wedding.”

"What?!" Katie wheeled around, tossing the bouquet to the side before storming down the steps to the floor, rapidly advancing toward the red head.

Phineas started, slowly backing up. "Now Katie, calm down. Let's just talk about this..." He grimaced as his back hit the wall. "Isabella, I know it's been awhile, and you and your friends aren't Fireside Girls anymore, but by any chance would you--"

“Okay girls, we have a code chartreus! I repeat, we have a code chartreus!” Holly, Milly, Adyson and Gretchen barged through the door, the latter barking orders. “Let’s move! Now now now!”

"Hey! I thought I disowned you!" Katie gaped at the girls.

“Oh, you did.” Adyson smirked as she twirled a lasso above her head, throwing it over the other woman. “Make sure it’s tight Holly!”

Holly saluted, grabbing part of the rope and pulling.

"Not much of a pageant queen now, are you Katie?” Milly taunted. The three women pushed Katie towards the floor until she was sitting down, Holly tying her feet and hands with an extra piece of rope.

"You have been charged with the high crime of making this man miserable." Gretchen pointed to Phineas. "How do you plead?"

"Phineas, what's going on here?!" The blonde looked helplessly at the red head. "I thought you loved me! This was supposed to be our wedding day!"

He looked apologetic. "Katie, I'm sorry. I thought I loved you too, but..." his eyes fell on Isabella and a soft smile appeared on his face. "My heart belongs to Isabella." He took a step toward her, taking both her hands in his. "It just took me until now to realize it."

“But-but—“ the other woman spluttered.

“Come on girls, let’s get her out of here.”

Isabella searched the red head’s face as her friends hauled Katie off. She cautiously reached a hand up, lightly cupping his cheek. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I did just crash your wedding. And my friends hogged tied your fiancé.”

“Ex-fiance.” Phineas smiled, placing his forehead against hers. "Let's get out of here. Give me five minutes to get out of this tux and I'll meet you outside the back door of the church." He pulled away, holding her hand a few seconds before reluctantly letting go. He began to walk off, only to turn around, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Isabella?"

“Yes?”

"I'm...really glad you spoke up."

“Yeah. I am too.”

 


End file.
